We all fall down: The 76th hunger games
by BabyRue11
Summary: Aphrodite survived a war. But can she survive the brutal unforgettable 76th hunger games? Short but to the point.
1. Chapter 1

Aphrodite reloads her gun while ducking behind a tree. This battle was going in the rebels favor but it was dragging on way too long. Many of her allies were dead. She had body armor on her chest and a helmet on but not everybody did. She started shooting and knocks down a few peacekeepers, before she can reload she gets hit in the leg causing her to fall down and scream in pain.

She laid down motionless, bleeding out and trying not to close her sea blue eyes. She barely noticed that the peacekeepers are retreating. Everything gets blurry but she feels like she's being lifted up into the air. She eventually blacks out.

Aphrodite wakes up in a hospital bed. She had a confused look on her face. The girl had no idea where she was. At first she noticed that her leg was in a sling suspended above her. Her leg was bandaged up and had red dots in a specific area. She turned around and noticed her little brother and sister standing outside of the glass.

They rushed in and hugged her. She smiled with tears in her eyes, "I missed you guys so much." A young blonde Cato said in a whiny tone, like he was about to cry "We thought you were going to die." The little girl nods. Aphrodite dosent really know what to say. She thinks about it for a second then says, "I'm tough enough to fight through it."

Cato lies his head down next to her, "We saw Katnip." "It's Katniss." The young girl rolls her eyes. Cato shakes his head, "Tamato, tomoto." Aphrodite chuckled, "Katniss? That's freaking awesome." Katniss was the symbol of the rebellion and sparked it when she threatened a double suicide in the 74th hunger games.  
Cato's voice gets lower, "They couldn't get Peeta out." Aphrodite raises an eyebrow and thinks, "How do you know that?" "There was a holographic message from the Capitol. Everyone saw it."

"Dammit.. Where's father and mother?" Aphrodite sits up in her bed and ruffles Cato's hair, "Papa's in a top secret meeting. Mom is taking care of her patients." Their father was a general and never really told the young children much about what was happening during the war. Aphrodite was really the only one he spoke anything too and it wasn't much.

A lady with porcelain skin walked in and said in a funny accent, "Let her rest. You two can see her later." Aphrodite wished her two siblings could stay with her longer. She hadn't seen them in weeks. The two hug Aphrodite and tells her that they love her and leave. The nurse checked what she was hooked up too, "Your tendons are damaged. It will probably take months to heal."

Aphrodite couldn't believe it, she didn't have months. She didn't want to lay in a hospital bed for months on end, "Are you fucking serious! I can't believe this." Aphrodite had veins showing in her neck and her face was turning crimson red. The nurse just sighs as if she is annoyed, "Don't hurt yourself hun." She gives Aphrodite a shot which just makes her angrier. "Why did you do that!? Stop!" She starts getting drowsy and eventually falls asleep.  
_

She wakes up to a darling brown eyed boy staring at her, "Oh thank heavens you're awake." She was still processing everything, "A-agape?" Aphrodite smiled a little, happy that her boyfriend was safe. He holds up a needle, "This is capitol medicine." Aphrodite's eyes get wide, "How did you get that?!" Capitol medicine was scarce. Medicine itself wasn't in a huge supply. Agape whispered, "I'm not supposed to give you this. Your mom gave it to me." He looks around then quickly shoots it into her. Aphrodite bites her lips due to the pain.

"You should be able to walk in a day or two. A week at most." He kisses her lips and she dosent want him to stop but he does. Agape gets up and Aphrodite grabs his hand, "Are you leaving?" "Just for a minute. I gotta take a piss." He left and Aphrodite was left alone in the darkness. She sighed and wished that she could walk around. She was glad to be alive but being bed ridden wasn't exactly pleasurable.

Her boyfriend eventually came back and they had small chat for awhile. Soon he told a terrible truth to her. Agape looked away while saying, "I think the Capitol has released those dreaded mutts onto rebel bases." Aphrodite wasn't really suprised. If the Capitol could kill children then why would they care about releasing mutts on their enemy? "That dosent suprise me. The Capitol is just full of bastard's. Snow deserves to be hanged." She meant what she said with all her heart. She wouldn't bat an eye at seeing him die.

"Well.. There's also rumors about the rebels losing." He says while biting his nails. He had always done that when he was nervous about something. Aphrodite hated it. She started laughing out loud. She couldn't take him seriously, "No. Our troops are advancing. I daw the peacekeepers run away." Agape shakes his head, "Babe, that was only a few battles. They are winning the overall war. It's only a matter of time before they infiltrate our base." "No. We are going to win this.. we can't lose. We have too much on the line.." "I know. Hopefully it won't be too bad when they catch us."

They both knew it would be unforgettable what they would do to the Districts after the rebels surrender. God help them. Agape kissed her warm cheek, "I love you babe. I have to go. My little brother is probably having one of his episodes by now." His brother had mental issues, they weren't exactly sure what it was but it was very obvious.

Aphrodite stared at the ceiling for a long time, thinking over everything she just heard. She knew in her heart the Capitol was probably winning but didn't want to accept it. She eventually went to sleep from boredom.


	2. Chapter 2

Aphrodite was resting her head on Agape's chest. The Capitol medicine had whipped her into shape lightning fast. Her eyes were dimming, and she enjoyed the warmth of her boyfriends chest. Agape yawns and rubbed Aphrodite's back. "Babe would you ever want to get married? Or have kids?" Aphrodite lifted her head up and looked at him with wide eyes. It took her awhile to answer while she processed what he was saying. "Umm… Well… I don't know. My eighteenth birthday was just a few weeks ago." "I don't know either. But it is weird to think that we might be married in the future and have little Agape's and Aphrodite's running around."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes."We haven't even had sex yet." "Well..we can if you want." He moved his hand down her body, and she slapped his hand away, "No. I'm not getting pregnant." "Well who said we have to do it the normal way?" Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "You're not putting it up there either. Forget about it."

"I'm going to get something to eat." Aphrodite gets out of the bed and turns her head to face the sour faced boy, "Agape? Are you serious? We don't have any protection and you're angry about me not letting you touch me." He grumbles and crosses his arms, "Even when we did you didn't let me." Aphrodite puts her hand on her hip, "Excuse me?" People started staring and whispered about the couple arguing.

Agape rolled to his side, giving her the silent treatment. Aphrodite shouted and her cheeks flushed. "You are acting just like Cato right now! You are such a baby sometimes." She storms away until she runs into Cato, stopping her in her tracks. Cato looked up at her with innocent eyes, "Apphy. What's wrong?"

Aphrodite takes a deep breath and squats down to his level. "I just had a disagreement with Agape. I'll be okay." "Okay. Do you want me to talk to him?" Aphrodite shakes her head and smiles. "No. He just needs time to calm down. Everyone does sometimes. Even you." She actually thought, "Or he needs my foot up his ass." Cato nods and hugs her, "I love you." Aphrodite hugs him back, "Love you too. Where's Paris?" A familiar voice behind her says, "I'm right here." Aphrodite quickly stands up and turns around. Paris was standing in front of her looking at her with those familiar brown eyes.

"How long were you there!?" Aphrodite says in a playful tone and picks her up, "I just saw you talking to Cato." "Mhm. I was going to go get some food. You guys hungry?" They both yelled, "Yeah!" Being around her little siblings always got her mind off of things for a while. She walked them to the cafeteria and got in line for food. Cato jumps up and down, "I wish we had the food from home." That brought her back, the food in District 2 was abundant and delicious. At least where she lived. She had gotten somewhat use to the food they served now.

They eventually get their plate after a long wait and sit down at a table. Paris picked at her beans while Aphrodite and Cato quickly ate them. Paris groaned, "Apphy this smells." "Eat. It'll make you healthy and strong." Paris shakes her head and pokes the beans, "Nasty." Cato shoves a whole spoon of beans in face while laughing. Paris screams and Cato shoves the beans in her mouth.

Aphrodite just shakes her head while trying not to laugh, "Cato don't do that and Paris don't you dare spit that up. Swallow." "It's funny though!" Cato said while laughing like a hyena. Paris shakes her head while her mouth was full of beans, "Paris. Spit it out and I'll make you eat the whole bowl of beans." She swallows while making a disgusted face, "You know I hate beans!" "This isn't exactly my favorite food either. You know what since you guys are playing I am assuming you are done." She said as she gathered the children's trays. _  
Aphrodite had her hair in a messy bun and was in pajamas. She had a smile on her face, she hadn't been this lazy in a long time. Aphrodite tried not to make a sound as she got into bed with her little sister. Her eyes started to close she felt the whole place shake. Aphrodite jumped out of the bed and looked around. She noticed how everyone around her was looking around and fear filled the room.

Paris woke up screaming and sweat was pulling down her face. Aphrodite grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. There was more booms. They increasingly got louder and louder. Cato screamed and cried while clinging to his mother, "Mommy wants happening!?" "Honey I don't know.." Her mother picked Cato up into her arms. Aphrodite's heart raced as she realized what was happening. Soon the booms were replaced by gunshots.

Men with white armor were shooting at the masses and these hideous creatures were with them. The room quickly filled with cries and screams of desperation. Aphrodite held onto Paris' hand while running away. She lost sight of where Cato and her mom was. That was the least of her worry's though. She started to think. She had to think fast or there would be no chance for them.

Aphrodites thoughts are cut off when he sister cries out in pain. Her sister falls forward almost hitting the ground but Aphrodite picks her up into her arms in time. People around them start getting mauled by the hideous creatures and falling down. Tears run down her face while her shirt gets soaked in Paris' blood. She pushed through the crowd with all of her might, knocking people over and walking over the bodies.

She made her way through the crowd and sprinted to the escape hatch. Her sister was bleeding worse and Aphrodite knew that she didn't have much time left. She noted that it was already opened so someone must have gone out earlier. She jumped down into the hole and her feet stung when she landed on the ground, "Shit." She mumbled. The tunnel was wide and tall enough for her to comfortably spread her arms and stand straight up. There was a light at the end of the tunnel and ladders.

Paris coughed up blood on her sisters shirt and moaned. Aphrodite ran through the tunnel, but she struggled with going up the ladder. She had to hold her sister in one arm and climbed up with the other.

Aphrodite eventually came up and looked around for anybody. She saw peacekeepers rounding up people in the distance and heard the faint cries of the people. Aphrodite ran into the forest in front of her until she couldn't see or hear any peacekeepers. She ran into a sharp rock and felt a bump on her left leg, but shook it off.

Aphrodite gently put her sister on the ground and took Paris' blood soaked shirt off. "Paris can you hear me!" She checked her pulse and noted that it was weak. Paris opened her eyes slightly. "Oh my god! Paris!" Aphrodite cried and hugged her. Paris vomited up blood all over Aphrodite and closed her eyes. Aphrodite dropped her and tried to ignore the blood all over her.

Aphrodite stuck cloth from her shirt in the gunshot wound. She ripped a piece of her pants off and dressed the gunshot wound the best she could. Thoughts started invading her mind about her sister dying, she started sweating and shaking slightly. Aphrodite laid down next to Paris' holding onto her and crying. She passed out minutes later. 


	3. When You Lose The War

**/THERE ARE SOME SEXUAL THEMES AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER/**

Aphrodite groaned as she opened her eyes, her whole body ached. She felt a strange shooting pain in her leg but her mind focused on someone's soft cries. She turned her head and saw Cato crying. "C-cato.." She said in a pitiful tone. Cato lifted his head up and ran to her. "Apphy I thought you were…gone." Tears ran down the boys face. Aphrodite noticed the dried up blood running down Cato's arm and reached out to touch it. Cato hissed and backed away from her. "No! Don't touch it! It hurts so bad."

"I-I just.. Want to look. Trust me." Aphrodite fought the pain and sat up. Cato nodded and sat on his knees next to Aphrodite. She rolled his shirt sleeve back and saw the bullet wound in his arm. "Oh my god." She ripped the sleeve off of his shirt and tied it around his wound. Cato looked at Paris' body. "Is Paris going to be okay?" Aphrodite's eyes widened as she turned her head to face the cold, lifeless body. She checked everywhere for any sign of life, but came up with nothing.

Aphrodite cried out and held her sister's body. "No.. Paris! No! You can't be dead!" She cried in Paris' chest. Cato just stared, his eyes showing great trauma as he took in his sister's demise. Aphrodite wailed until Cato put his hand on her shoulder. "Apphy please." Aphrodite looked at Cato, the worry and fear in his eyes snapping her back into reality. "I'm sorry. Let's try to find shelter."

She tried to get up but her leg wouldn't let her. The pain was too strong and tears almost fell out of her eyes again. "Ouch! What the-" She looked at her leg. It had a makeshift bandage on it that was soaked in blood. Cato whispered. "I tried to bandage it, like you taught me." "Oh Cato.. Thank you." She hugged him and kissed him cheek.

She managed to stand up and slowly walked down the hill, leaving her sisters body behind. Cato walked next to her, trying not to cry as he wanted to be strong. "Mom.. She didn't make it. They caught her." Aphrodite just shakes her head, she couldn't cry anymore. She pulls Cato into a hug. "At least we have each other."

They continued walking through the unforgiving dense forest. It seemed like ages until they finally came upon something other than forest. A city surrounded by barbed wire. There were a lot of peacekeepers walking around, It clicked in her head that this must be District 6. They were told that District 6 had fell to the Capitol a few weeks ago.

"Stay behind here. I'll tell you when to go." Aphrodite whispered to Cato. He nodded and stayed hidden in the forest as he watched his sister walk towards the wire. She listened for the hum of an electric fence but it was silent. "It's safe." Cato ran over to her and crawled under the wire.

He looked around for any danger, but he noticed nothing. Aphrodite tried to slide under the fence but struggled. Cato reached out for his sister and pulled her with all his might and with their combined strength they prevailed.

Cato helped Aphrodite up, and she clenched her teeth from the pain. She huffed and wrapped her arm around Cato. "We have to move fast."

As they walked away from the fence, a peacekeeper walked towards them. Aphrodite whispered to Cato as a wave of terror showed on his face. "Stay calm." "Did you two kids just come from the other side of that fence? Told the damn boss we need to keep these fences electrified." Cato looked at his sister with immense terror in his eyes. Aphrodite looked back at him, telepathically telling him not to worry.

Aphrodite spoke up without any second thought. "No sir. We were just playing." The peacekeeper starts laughing and Aphrodite's blood started to boil, but she bit her tongue. "You expect me to believe that? You literally have blood and dirt all over you." "B-b-but-" Cato stutters. He gets cut off and the man hits him with his gun. "Shut the fuck up. You two are coming with me into custody!" "Hey! Don't talk to my brother like that!" "Don't make me shoot you and your brother."

* * *

Aphrodite sat in a chair, her hands cuffed together. The room she was in had bare grey walls that needed a paint job. The only people there were her and this man in front of her. He had long brown hair, a beard, with no emotion showing in his face. They had just thrown her in here, not giving her anything. No food, no clothes, just long cuts on her face and body from how they had tortured her. She wasn't worried about her pain, she was worried about her brothers. He had already seen too much.

The man stood up and put his hands on Aphrodite's shoulders, making goosebumps go down her spine. He whispered in her ear while smirking. "You know I could just kill you right now. But you have a choice. I'll shoot you and throw that kid on the streets of District 6, which he has virtually no chance of survival on or you do a little.. Favor for me and I'll send you both back to District 2."

Aphrodite stayed silent for a moment. "What kind of favors?" The man smiled and sat on the desk in front of her. "I thought you'd never ask. Let me fuck you." Aphrodite's eyes dropped and a lump filled in her throat, like she was about to cry. She teared up and stared at the disgusting man as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I love little girls with blonde hair. Too bad yours if filthy." He uncuffed her and took her shirt off, revealing her bare chest. She didn't move, she just stared at the grey walls as he got his way with her. Tears ran down her face but her body was imbolized. _She had survived the battle but lost the war._


	4. Back in D2

"Clean yourself up sweetheart." The man said as he kissed Aphrodite's sensitive neck causing her to get goosebumps. Her cheeks were tears stained, but she said nothing as she walked into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, taking in her red eyes and the purple marks all over her body. Aphrodite winced once she saw the red hand marks on her face.

Aphrodite stopped looking at herself and noticed the razor next to her hand. She grabbed it and held it next to her hair. Her long gorgeous blonde hair, tainted by his touch. A fire sparked inside of her, anger showing in her face. She took the razor to her head and shaved her hair off. Her lips formed a smile.

She put her clothes on and slammed the door open. The man looked at her, slightly confused by her changed demeanor and hair style. "What the hell bitch? Ugh, whatever. Follow me." The man lit a cigarette and directed Aphrodite out of the room.

Aphrodite fixed her demeanor quickly, as she didn't want Cato to see her down. Once they found Cato the man unlocked his cell. She ran as fast as she could towards the weeping boy. He covered his face, only reviling a gash on his cheek once she said, "Cato, I'm here." Cato cried harder once he looked at her and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back and picked him up while walking out of the cell.

The Peacekeepers marched them down to the train. They were pushed in and soon after another person was pushed in. It was a boy, who had pale skin, hair as black as ink and brown eyes. He seemed pretty muscular under his clothing. He had a sad look in his eye. They both sat down next to each other on the couch once the train started moving, one finally speaking up.

"My names Percy. Yours is?" He said with a friendly tone and a genuine smile on his face. Aphrodite smiled back, the only act of kindness she had seen all day. "Aphrodite. I love your name." "Thanks.. No offense but what happened to your leg?" Aphrodite lifted her leg up, her bandage really needed to be changed. "I don't know honestly. I woke up in the woods and my leg was like this. I'm worried it's going to get infected.." Percy puts his hand on Aphrodite's shoulder. "I'm a nurse, I could stitch it up for you once we get to District 2." Aphrodite's eyes twinkled, it was like Percy came from heaven. "Thank you so much, honestly I have a lot more cuts that need to be dealt with." Percy chuckled. "Me too."

Awkward silence followed for a few minutes until Aphrodite spoke up. "Percy, did you come from District 13?" He huffed. "Well, I was assigned as a nurse there." "That's where we were until the place got shot up." "If District 2 wasn't full of lapdog's then maybe we would have won." Aphrodite nods in agreement. "Yeah, it's ridiculous how they suck up to the Capitol." The train door opened causing their little chit chat to come to an end.

"Hurry up!" A man's voice shouts and Aphrodite shook Cato awake and picked him up. "Where are we?" Cato groaned and squinted his eyes once they walked into the sunlight. "District 2. We are home." The peacekeepers marched them down to the streets and left them there.

Percy looked at Aphrodite. "I know we just met but- we need to stick together." "I agree." Aphrodite looked around, the atmosphere of District 2 was different from what she remembered. It seemed a lot more depressing and dead. "I'm so hungry and thirsty." Cato groaned as he rubbed his temple. Aphrodite sighed and hugged him. "I know, I'll try to get us some food."  



	5. Days Gone Bye

— ALMOST A YEAR LATER -

"Aphrodite! Percy! You have to see this." A woman yelled while pointing at the holographic TV. Aphrodite and Percy ran to into the living room, the living room was bare and the couch they ended up sitting on was visibly worn. That didn't mean Percy and Aphrodite weren't grateful, without the help of Anastasia they wouldn't have made it. They almost starved and Aphrodite had a terrible fever from an infection she got, luckily for them Anastasia pitied them.

The new President, Roxanne Snow, walked up onto the stage. A smirk was forming on her lips. Aphrodite clenched her teeth once she saw her, she remembered what happened like it was yesterday. In the rain she had to tell Cato to close his eyes as she viewed their mother and father being beheaded. Aphrodite didn't have time at that point to grieve, but she almost slipped into a deep depression when she had time to think about everything she's seen, the death and destruction, the rape, how she had failed her sister. How she was so close to death herself.

Percy rubbed Aphrodite's back, he had comforted her when she almost went completely to the dark side. It was no question that Percy had feelings for Aphrodite, but she didn't know how she felt about him. She still missed her darling brown eyed boy. "Aphrodite, calm down. Try not to break anything." He teased. Aphrodite just punched Percy in the chest. "Leave me alone!"

"We will be restarting the annual Hunger Games. To punish the District further we will expand the reaping ages to 10 – 19 years old. Viewing is mandatory or punishable by death. The Reaping will come into action tomorrow. To show the youngest victims died in the war, an additional tribute will be added for this Hunger games, between the ages of 5-8. If you keep this tribute alive you will have an unlimited supply of food but if you kill another little one you will be granted medicine, weapons, etc. Multiple victors will be able to be crowned if they come from the same District. Also, we will add District 13 to the reaping for now on. Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever." She walked off the stage. Cheers and claps could be heard from the crowd.

"No! Oh god no!" Anastasia screamed as she pulled her hair and fell onto the floor. She had a little girl that was 10 years old, Valeria. Aphrodite bursts through the door and ran, Percy ran after her. "Aphrodite! Wait!" Aphrodite started crying and she kept running. Percy was faster though and wrapped his arms around her when he caught to her. "Aphrodite! Please..." Aphrodite kicked and screamed, trying her damnest to get out of his grip. "Let me go!" Percy started sweating, his muscles getting tired from Aphrodite's strength.

"Look at me!" Aphrodite gave up kicking and screaming. She looked into Percy's eyes, his eyes showing pain but there was softness. Aphrodite started to cry into his chest, soaking his shirt. "I don't know how I'm going to tell Cato." Percy ran his fingers through her hair, it had grown a lot since the last time she cut it off. "We'll be okay. I'll help you explain it to him. Let's go back into the house." Percy walked Aphrodite back to the house, still holding her in his arms.

Cato and Valeria were already sitting on the couch, Anastasia was in the kitchen peeling potatoes. Cato looked up at Percy and Aphrodite, his hair was significantly longer and covered his eyes. Valeria held hands with Cato, smiling at him. She had big green eyes, brown hair in pigtails and freckles. "Aphrodite what's wrong?" Cato walked up to Aphrodite and Percy let her go. Aphrodite takes a deep breath and dosent speak for a minute. "The Reaping is starting again… Um.. The ages have been changed. It's 10 – 19 years old now."

Cato blinked and squinted at Aphrodite. "But won't someone volunteer if I get picked?" Aphrodite put her hand on his cheek. "I don't know, the academy hasn't been up in years. But..If it does start up again I'll allow you to go. Just in case." Valeria was watching and she ran over to Cato. "So we could go into the games? That's cool." Valeria smiled her gap-toothed grin. Cato barked at her and pushed her. "That is not cool! We could die!" "Don't push me!" Valeria rolled her eyes and sat back onto the couch. "Wait.. dosent that mean you could get picked? I don't want to see you die." Cato hugged Aphrodite causing her to tear up.

Aphrodite looked at Percy. "I have too much to worry about already. Now I have to worry about you, Valeria, myself, and Cato getting reaped." "Hopefully the academy will be back up soon. If they do go in I want them to be trained first." "Yeah me too." Aphrodite walked into the kitchen. "Anastasia? Are you okay." She wipes the tears out of her eyes. "Yes. I'm worried but crying won't help."

Aphrodite walked over to her. "Do you want help?" "Can you season and cook the beef?" "Yes." She went to the fridge and got the beef out. Valeria ran into the kitchen. "Can we play outside again!?" "No! Sit your ass down!." Anastasia snapped at her. "Yes ma'am." Valeria mumbled under her breath and dragged Cato to her room. Aphrodite just chuckled and started cooking. "She's a handful." Anastasia started cutting the potatoes. "I swear she tests me every day."

Anastasia puts the potatoes in the grease. "You know, Cato told me he wants to get a job to help out. I still don't know if I should say yes or no.. I want him to focus on playing and school." "Well… I would say he's pretty mature for his age but I think we should wait until he's 12 or 13." "I think you are right." Percy walked into the kitchen and grinned. "That smells good. Woo you girls came cook!" "Mhm. We know." Aphrodite smiled back at him and set the table when they finished cooking.

Anastasia yelled. "KIDS! COME EAT!" Percy sat down in a chair. "Anastasia you are so damn loud." "Very funny." She sat across from Percy. The kids ran into the kitchen and Cato rubbed his lips while making a disgusted face. "Yuck! Just because I said we could hold hands dosent mean you get to kiss me!" Valeria turned red and crossed her arms. "You are so mean to me! I thought I was your girlfriend!" "Okay you too we can figure this out later." Aphrodite made them sit down and she sat down herself.

— NEXT DAY -

Anastasia walked into the room that Aphrodite is in with a pink cupcake dress. "I used to wear this dress to the reaping. I think it could fit you." She smiled and handed it to Aphrodite. "Thank you." Anastasia shut the door behind her and Aphrodite put on the dress, it fit perfectly. She put her flats on and walked into Cato and Percy's room. Percy covered his teddy bear boxers and Cato didn't even have his shirt on yet. "Hey!" Percy yelled and his cheeks turned red. Aphrodite laughed. "I'm not looking at you Percy." "Whatever." He huffed.

Cato put his shirt on and Percy quickly got dressed. "I just wanted to check on you." Aphrodite said to Cato. "Well I think we are ready now." They went into the living room, Valeria and Anastasia were already in front of the door. Anastasia sighed and there was a lot of sadness in her voice. "Let's go before we are late. Good thing we live near the square.." Cato ran up to Valeria and held her hand.

They walked out of the door and there were many children walking towards the square, young and old. The older children tried to comfort the little ones. They went into the crowd of people walking towards the square, being careful not to lose each other. When the get towards the table, Cato hesitated as the woman tells him to give her his finger. Aphrodite puts her hands on Cato's shoulders. "It only hurts for a second." Cato winces and closes his eyes as the lady picks his finger.

Aphrodite gives the woman her finger without thinking, not even flinching when she pricks her finger and goes after Cato. Cato looks around in the crowd of people, confused as to where to go. "Cato!" He turns around. "What?" "Go find the other 11-year olds and stand with them." "Okay. Bye. I love you." Cato hugged Aphrodite and disappeared into the crowd.

Aphrodite tries to find the 19-year-old section, she grabs this girls' attention. "Do you know where the 19-year olds are?" "We are 19." She says and moves over so Aphrodite can get in. "This is so weird, after 3 year I have to get use to this again. Not that the games are necessarily a bad thing." Aphrodite just looked at the back of some girls head. She hoped she was just saying that, so she wouldn't sound like a rebel, but this was the reality of District 2. She said a simple "Mhm," and said nothing else to the girl.

Aphrodite notices a dark skinned, purple eyed woman on stage. She had a really over the top frilly dress and curly purple hair. She opened her mouth to speak, her high-pitched voice echoed through the crowd. "I'm Juventas. Your new escort! Oh I'm so happy to be in District 2! Now for the video. It's new!" The Mayor and only one mentor sat on the stage. Aphrodite turned her head to watch the video on the big screen.

She noted that this one talked about the Dark Days and the 2nd rebellion- what they named- Katniss' Rebellion, saying the rebels have again betrayed the country that gave them warmth and loved them, yadi yadi yada. The video ended and the crowd focused back on Juventas.

"That was even better than the last one." She said after the video ended. "Now let's start reaping some Tributes. First the girls." Aphrodite tensed up as she worried about herself and Valeria. She had too many people to think about and it was exhausting. "Aphrodite Lieon!" She shouted with obvious excitement. Aphrodite froze and looked around, she started to hear someone scream- Cato's scream.

"Can Aphrodite please come on stage please?" Juventas tried looking into the crowd to see any commotion. The Peacekeepers started searching through the girls crowd, looking for Aphrodite. Aphrodite sighed and held her head high as she pushed through the crowd. She blocked out her brothers cries in pain as she walked onto the stage, she was a soldier. She can't possibly cry about this, she's voluntarily faced death before but this was against everything she stood for.

Juventas went to the males bowl and immediately picked a name. "Amor Cummings!" Aphrodite didn't recognize anybody named that and was glad nobody she knew was picked. This allowed a wave of relief to fall over her. She watched as Amor walked out of the 19-year-old section, he was tall, muscular, had brown eyes and chocolate skin. He had no fear showing on his face, she noted that he must be a good actor. He stood next to her and looked at her for a minute before looking out at the crowd.

"Now for the little one." The escort went over to a 3rd bowl and started to dig into it to make it dramatic. Aphrodite felt a sick feeling in her stomach realizing that she would be responsible for keeping a little child alive during the games. "Slatey Dapper!" The small girl walked out of the 7-year-old section and Aphrodite heard a woman scream, it must have been her mother. Slatey started crying while going upstage, her rosey cheeks becoming soaked with tears. Aphrodite felt even worse for her, she was just a tiny 7-year old about to be thrown into a Battle Royale.

"Congratulations to this year's tributes!" Juventas clapped but no one in the crowd did, a rare occurrence in District 2. Aphrodite guessed they must have felt bad for the little girl. The Peacekeepers marched her into the Goodbye room.

She sat alone in the Goodbye room for a minute, messing with the velvet on the chair. Cato, Valeria, Anastasia and Percy walked in, they all looked gloomy and pitiful. Cato jumped onto Aphrodite and sobbed into her shirt. "I'm going to miss you. You can win, you've killed before." Aphrodite kissed Cato's cheek and let the waterworks go in her eyes. "I'll try- I promise." Cato kept on holding onto her.

Percy spoke up. "You can win, you are strong. Didn't you train before the war?" Aphrodite thinks back, she had trained since the age of 5. Not even realizing or caring that children were dying in this little game. "Yes..since I was little." "You have an advantage then, give them a good show. Here.. I have something for you." He gave her his blue armband and put it on her. "It'll be your token." "Thank you."

Anastasia opened her mouth but before she was able to say anything a peacekeeper barged in. "Times up!" "One last thing." Percy quickly gave Aphrodite a kiss on the lips and pried Cato off of her. Aphrodite was in shock as they walked out. She didn't expect him to kiss her- not off guard at least.

As she slowly comes out of shock a surprised visitor enters. Agape, her darling brown eyed boy. He had tears in his eyes, Aphrodite stood up and ran towards him. "I thought you were gone Aphrodite. I'm so sorry babe." He hugged her and kissed her. "You have to win, please. Babe you are so brave and I need you." Aphrodite could barely speak but managed to get a few words out. "I-I will win, promise." She deeply kisses Agape until the peacekeepers bark at them. "Come on lovebirds! Jesus Christ." "I love you!" Aphrodite shouted as Agape was taken out the door.

Now Aphrodite was completely alone to think, she knew no one else was coming for her. Her old friends probably hate her now, or they were dead. She had killed before, but she thought they had deserved it, now she'd be going against little 5 year olds who probably can't even hold a sword correctly.

(YAY! MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!)


	6. Train Ride

The Peacekeepers came into the room as Aphrodite rubbed her temple in a circular motion, trying to get her mind off of her impending doom. "Come on. We don't have all day." Aphrodite got up and looked down as The peacekeepers directed her and the other Tributes to the car. Aphrodite looked around, the crowds of people watching. She noticed Cato in the front of the crowd and blew him a kiss as she was forced into the car.

Aphrodite notices that a Peacekeeper is driving and Juventas is sitting in the passengers seat. "You three are going to have so much fun!" Aphrodite could feel Amor tense up, Juventas seemed to be really dense or was awkwardly trying to lighten the mood. "Fun isn't the correct word. It'll be simply interesting." He said in a deep voice.

"Well that too! Oh my god you'll love love love the Capitol's food!" She goes on and on about oh so great the Capitol is to the point that Aphrodite just looked out the window and tuned her out. Amor turned to face the little girl, who is praying in a language he's never heard before. "What are you doing?" "I'm praying to God." She whispered. Amor raised his eyebrow, this girl is somewhat off. "You shouldn't do that, someone could be watching." Aphrodite looked at the two talking, Slatey had an angry look on her face. "Why don't you shut up!" She said as her voice cracked.

Aphrodite shook her head at the two. "Now now this isn't the time to fight!" Juventas hollered and this caused Slatey to just cross her arms in anger. Amor looked at Aphrodite and shrugged. "This is going to be one wild ride."

— THE TRAIN

Aphrodite walked onto the train and looked around, it truly was beautiful. Everything looked over the top and even more luxurious than the train from over a year ago. "Luckily for you three we will be at the Capitol in an hour! Max!" A woman with dark skin and unnatural icy blue eyes said. Aphrodite sighed and just stood amongst the lavish environment. "I'm seriously dreading that."

Juventas turned on the TV, the reapings were playing live in District 3. "I believe District 2 is going to have some good competition this year!" Aphrodite watched the TV, the boy had already been reaped. The boy had a shaved and grey eyes, he was struggling to keep a straight face, he was struggling to keep from crying as his face turned red. He looked very young, he had to be no older than 10. She never killed young children, maybe teens, but they were the enemy. These children were not. These children are being used as propaganda.

"Not from that boy. No offense but he is even skinner than Slatey." Amor said coldly. One of the mentors, Saturn, just nodded in agreement. "Don't talk about me like that." Slatey said as she gave Amor the death stare of the century.

"He's just a kid." Aphrodite said, her heart full of remorse. "Just a kid that will slit your throat during the night." Apollo, the other mentor said when he walked past Aphrodite, the tobacco on his breath made her want to heave.

"Aster!" Juventas yelled, an avox came forward with shaky hands. He had to be only 13 or 14 years old, his green eyes told a story of hardships. Aphrodite looked over and realized that she knew the boy. He had been one of the younger soldiers in their unit, tasked with the deadly trench raids. He was one of the faster kids and was chosen, his group suffered some of the worst casualties in the war. Aphrodite never saw him again after that, she thought he was dead. Boy, today was full of surprises.

Aster looked at Aphrodite, his eyes widened, and he waved towards her. She waved back. "Hey are you listening to me? Fix us some tea." Aster nodded and went to do his task. "I saw you looking at that boy." Amor said while crossing his arms at Aphrodite, obviously suspicious. "So-" Aphrodite realized what she was saying and stopped, but it was already too late. "You're a rebel? Huh. Figures, but since we are allies I won't use it against you."

"Everyone! Come sit! The tea is ready!" Everyone walked over to the table and sat down, Aphrodite being sure to not sit next to Amor. The little girl with pigtails squeaked. "So, are you going to tell us how to win?" Aphrodite sipped on her tea waiting for an answer from Apollo or Saturn. "Well, it's much more complex than just telling you how to win. We could tell you everything we know and you could still die in the Bloodbath." "That would be depressing." "Exactly." Saturn said while sipping her tea. "Can you tell us what you know then?"

"Aphrodite, honestly you should use your looks." Juventas laughed. "You surely live up to your name." Aphrodite groaned, she knew she was attractive but didn't want people to like her because of that. "I'm really not a goddess. I'm more than my looks." "Oh honey we know that. The Capitol can be vain though and you want to go home don't you?" "Exactly." Amor added. "Well if you put it that way yes." Aphrodite realized if she wanted to make it home alive and not become another one of the forgotten she'd have to do stuff she wouldn't normally do. Saturn smiled. "Oh marvelous!"

The train started to slow down and many excited Capitol citizens with long smiles on their faces greeted the Tributes. Aphrodite just stared as Amor and Slatey went up to wave at the enemy. 


End file.
